songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melodyvision Song Contest 01
|image = }} Organisation 'Host Country' The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S.) or America, is a federal republic composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2) and with over 325 million people, the United States is the world's third- or fourth-largest country by total area and the third-most populous country. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city by population is New York City. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife of the United States make it one of the world's 17 megadiverse countries. Paleo-Indians migrated from Russia to the North American mainland at least 15,000 years ago. European colonization began in the 16th century. The United States emerged from the thirteen British colonies established along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies following the French and Indian War led to the American Revolution, which began in 1775, and the subsequent Declaration of Independence in 1776. The war ended in 1783 with the United States becoming the first country to gain independence from a European power. The current constitution was adopted in 1788, with the first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, being ratified in 1791 to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. During the second half of the 19th century, the Civil War led to the abolition of slavery. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country to develop nuclear weapons, the only country to use them in warfare, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. The United States is a founding member of the United Nations, World Bank, International Monetary Fund, Organization of American States (OAS), and other international organizations. The United States is a highly developed country. The U.S. is the foremost military power in the world, making up a third of global military spending, and is a leading political, cultural, and scientific force internationally. 'Host City' The City of New York, often called New York City or simply New York, is the most populous city in the United States. With an estimated 2017 population of 8,622,698 distributed over a land area of about 302.6 square miles, New York City is also the most densely populated major city in the United States. New York City has been described as the cultural, financial, and media capital of the world, and exerts a significant impact upon commerce, entertainment, research, technology, education, politics, tourism, and sports. Situated on one of the world's largest natural harbors, New York City consists of five boroughs, each of which is a separate county of the State of New York. The five boroughs – Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, The Bronx, and Staten Island – were consolidated into a single city in 1898. The city and its metropolitan area constitute the premier gateway for legal immigration to the United States. As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York,making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. 'Venue' Madison Square Garden, often called "MSG" or simply "The Garden", is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan with capacity of 20.000 people. Located in Midtown Manhattan between 7th and 8th Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station. The Garden is used for professional basketball and ice hockey, as well as boxing, concerts, ice shows, circuses, professional wrestling and other forms of sports and entertainment. It is close to other midtown Manhattan landmarks, including the Empire State Building, Koreatown, and Macy's at Herald Square. World-known stars such as Madonna, Elvis Presley, Bob Dylan, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift and a lot of others performed here. 'Hosts' It was decided that Oprah Winfrey will be the host of 1st edition. Oprah Winfrey 'is a famous activist and TV - show host. She is a winner of many awards, so lots of people in USA want her to become a candidate for the next president of the USA. She will be a great host and she's looking forward to it! 'Participians 50 countires 'will get a chance for fighting for the win at this contest. Official participation event will be held at 1st July at 20:00 CET, and the allocation draw will be held two days after the participation event. These are the pots from which will the countries be drawn into the Semi - Finals: 'Allocation Draw Events Semi - Final 1 In this Semi - Final 17 countries will get a chance to pass to the Grand Final, but only 10 are going to succeed! With the participants of this Semi - Final, these participants of the BIG 6 need to vote too: Israel, USA & France. Semi - Final 2 In this Semi - Final 17 countries will get a chance to pass to the Grand Final, but only 10 are going to succeed! With the participants of this Semi - Final, these participants of the BIG 6 need to vote too: Bosnia & Herzegovina, Cyprus & Slovakia = Grand Final = In the Grand Final, we will hear 26 songs from 26 different countries. 20 lucky Semi - Finalists will be joined by the 6 countries which are pre - qulified as a part of BIG 6. There is only one winner, but who is going to take the trophy home?? Category:Contests